This is Just a Dream
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Life has a way of taking unexpected turns and the Biker Mice are forced to find this out the hard way.  If only what happened was just a dream could life be different?  Please read to find out how your life can change in the blink of an eye and review.


This is Just a Dream

By Silver Elf Child

A/N: I got the idea for this story after listening to Carry Underwood's song by the same title. But then I had to expand on it and make things… interesting. Enjoy.

Carbine led a small procession of motorcyclists from Freedom Fighter headquarters to a nearby church. She parked out in front and grabbed a packet of letters and a bouquet of flowers before heading inside. One of the other motorcyclists helped her put on a veil. She stumbled on one of the stone steps leading up to the chapel and she dropped the flowers as she juggled the letters. She sighed with relief when she was able to keep them from falling. She didn't need to be scooping them up off the ground when she was in such a rush to get inside. Her friend picked up the flowers and handed them back to her.

Stoker met her in the ante chamber and gave her a weak but encouraging smile. She nodded to him, acknowledging his presence, but too caught up in her own thoughts to any more. He stepped up beside her and placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her toward the sanctuary of the church. "Let's go," he said softly in her ear. Again she nodded.

The church was filled to standing capacity with freedom fighters, family, friends, and Martian citizens. She was overwhelmed by the turnout. As she headed down the main aisle with Stoker by her side those gathered turned to watch her make her way to the head of the church. Stoker stopped her just shy of the alter and escorted her to an open seat on the left of the main aisle. Charley, the female human friend of the Biker Mice, was seated next to two empty chairs. Carbine took one as Stoker remained standing.

Stoker signaled the pastor to begin with a nod of his head then sat next to Carbine nearest the aisle. Carbine looked up from the letters in her hands as the ceremony began. Vinnie and Modo stood off to one side of the alter, stoically facing those gathered. A closed coffin, draped with the Martian army flag stood several feet away. Carbine's breath caught in her throat at the sight. According to Martian customs a closed coffin signified that whoever the deceased was, never found after a battle, there was not enough of the mouse left to identify the body, or the body was too disfigured to be seen.

The assembly rose as music filled the air. Carbine was slow to rise so Stoker offered her his hand, which she refused, and slowly rose to her feet. An honor guard, led by Rimfire, marched into the room. The four mice stopped in front of the coffin, saluted then began to perform the ceremony of folding the flag. The ceremony reminded Charley of a similar custom done during military funerals on Earth, except here on Mars the flag was folded into a diamond, not a triangle. When the flag was nicely packaged as to regulations, Rimfire came to stand in front of Carbine and offered the flag to her. She stared at the proffered token but did not move. She didn't know what kept her rooted in place. Maybe it was the shock of it all, or perhaps a shear desire to retaliate. If she didn't take the flag then maybe none of this would have happened. She clutched Throttle's letters tighter.

Rimfire continued to stand at attention, holding the flag out. Right hand on top, left on bottom. Palms facing each other with arms extended at waist height. He looked past Carbine, not daring to look her in the eyes. This was hard enough as it was to not have the extra burden of having to watch her cry and not being able to comfort her. Stoker watched her and when she did not take the flag, he gently accepted it for her. He helped the exchange by trading the flowers and letters for the flag. With the exchange complete the assembly sat down and the pastor began a lengthy sermon. Carbine ignored the speech; instead she ran her fingers over the flag. She felt every stitch, every bump, every flaw, and every weave. She memorized the texture; the cold rough fabric was only a mild contrast to how she felt inside. Her only thought… Throttle.

_Carbine woke with a start. Her heart was racing due to the vivid dream, but something was different about this one. It had the boding of a premonition. Not daring to let this pass she hastened to the control room to call the Biker Mice. _

_She found a lone attendant on duty and he acknowledged her with a salute._

"_At ease soldier. I need to make a call."_

"_But General Carbine…"_

"_That's an order. Now place an urgent call to Earth."_

_Reluctantly the communications specialist activated the com system and relinquished the chair to Carbine. She waited impatiently as the signal bounced from Mars to Earth. 'This had better work' she thought. "Carbine calling Earth, come back." She waited for a reply. "Carbine calling the Biker Mice, respond."_

_The sound of static filled the room and a broken, "Carbine… are… doing?"_

"_Repeat, you're transmission was garbled."_

_The snow on the screen cleared and a foggy image of Throttle appeared. "Carbine, what are you doing? What's so important that you had to break radio silence?"_

"_I…" suddenly she felt foolish over a little nightmare. "I forgot to wish you and the guys' good luck."_

_Throttle sat back in his chair and studied his screen. Carbine's image was crystal clear and he knew that expression of hers and he could hear the fear in her voice. "You broke radio silence to wish us good luck for a surprise party?" The Biker Mice had been planning this operation for months with the help of Stoker, Carbine and Rimfire. Their communiqué had been disguised as a 'surprise party' for Stoker in case their communication happened to be intercepted by unwanted ears._

_Carbine's eyes darted around the room as she tried to come up with an excuse for the call. Anything but the truth. "I just had an uneasy feeling that you guys might mess this up and he'll find out."_

_Throttle laughed. "Don't worry about us. He won't know what hit him."_

"_Just be careful, all of you."_

_Throttle nodded and looked to his left. "Listen Babe, we have to get off the line. I'll see you soon."_

_Carbine agreed. "Throttle."_

_He paused. "Yeah."_

"_Remember, you promised to come home. Make sure you keep this one."_

_Throttle smiled. "I wouldn't miss this party for the world. Talk to you later, Babe."_

_Throttle disconnected the call and sat back. Carbine's call had him perplexed. Why would she break the mandated silence, the one she had insisted upon, just to wish him and his bro's good luck? Something wasn't right. _

"_You okay, bro?" Modo asked as he paused behind Throttle carrying a load of ammo._

"_Something's up."_

_Vinnie looked up from where he was priming his bike's weapons. "Like what?"_

"_Carbine. She looked agitated. Spooked."_

"_About the mission?" Modo pondered aloud._

"_She having second thoughts?" Vinnie wondered._

_Throttle shook his head. "I'm not sure. But whatever it is she thought it important enough to break the radio silence to warn us."_

_Vinnie left his bike to join his bro's. "Did she say what?"_

"_No. Let's not take any chances. Call Charley to see if she can have Jack do another round of recon before the assault."_

_The Biker Mice agreed and went to prepare. In the mean time, Throttle pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick letter to Carbine to ease his mind._

_Hours before the planned ambush of Limburger Tower Throttle struggled with the finishing touches of his letter. How was he to get it to her? The only answer was though a friend and his bro's just wouldn't do. He had to discreetly ask Charley for a favor. _

_The Biker Mice met up with their human friend for a final meal before racing off to save the world, or at least rid Earth of one annoying fish faced Plutarkian. As they said their farewells Throttle made it a point to go last. When his bro's were on their bikes and busy making the final preparations he slipped the letter into Charley's hand. "What's this?"_

"_If anything should happen, can you get this letter to Carbine?"_

_Charley looked at the envelope. "Sure, but-"_

"_Thanks Charley. Hopefully you won't have to give that to her and I can tear it up when we get back."_

_Charley nodded as he walked away. She found it strange that each of the mice had trusted her with their personal 'in case' letters. Modo had given her several for his family and Vinnie only had one addressed to her. She had to promise that she wouldn't look at it unless he never came back. When he had said those words her heart had sank, but when all three of the macho mice had done the same thing she realized that they were just taking precautions and tying up any needed loose ends._

Charley looked down at the letter Throttle had given her that last time in the Last Chance. He had scrawled Carbine's name across the envelope and sealed the back tight. Now she stood holding it, unable to give it to its' destined recipient. Carbine stood beside her with a lost look. She had always known the female Martian as a formidable foe and confident leader, but seeing her in her current state broke her heart. Charley knew that Carbine really did love Throttle.

Charley had to look away from Carbine or else she would start to cry. She chose to look to her two friends where they stood at the foot of Throttle's empty closed casket. Even though they were so close and the room jam packed with observers, she felt alone. She looked back down to the letter and thought, _how had he known?_

The Martians began to sing a song of mourning and Charley couldn't help but let the tears fall. Not wanting to have anyone see her cry, she buried her face in her hands and wept. Moments later Charley felt two strong arms engulf her and hold her close. When she looked up she found Vinnie. He gave her a weak smile and pulled her close, resting her head against his shoulder.

Vinnie had tried to stand beside Modo, but the sight of Charley girl crying alone was the last straw. Ceremony be damned, Throttle would have understood. Vinnie had crossed the room and took her in his arms. Those next to her made room for him so that he could sit next to her when the ceremony proceeded.

"I'm sorry," Charley sobbed into his chest.

"It's all right sweet heart, tears are allowed." He stroked her hair a few times before resting his chin on the top of her head. He knew this would help her cope, but it helped him as well.

The music faded and everyone took a seat. Vinnie sat between the two ladies and held Charley's hand. He looked over to Stoker who was holding Carbine's hand as she hugged the folded flag. Instinct told him to comfort her as well and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't react to his touch, but her wasn't about to snatch his hand away. Vinnie glanced to Modo hoping he would understand. Their eyes met and Modo nodded his thanks.

Modo had stood stoically at the foot of Throttle's casket as Carbine made her way up the aisle with Stoker. Charley had promised before the service that she would do her best not to cry, but both he and Vinnie knew that she would. In fact, they had expected Carbine to break down long before Charley. The whole place was filled with mourners, comrades, family, friends, but not one could understand how he felt at that very moment. His Mamma, sister and niece sat crying in the front row, a few feet away from where he stood. He didn't have to wonder why. His Mamma had welcomed his bros as surrogate sons and she loved them as much as she did any of her children or grandchildren. Modo hid a sigh. All he had to do was get through the service and then he could release his frustration at feeling so helpless.

A lone trumpeter stood and began a mournful salute to the fallen. Modo stood erect and saluted the coffin. Vinnie and Stoker stood in turn and they too saluted the closed coffin. One by one, freedom fighters throughout the assembly rose and stood at attention saluting. Carbine could care less what they did. This wasn't how life, her life, was supposed to be heading! Throttle had promised that when the next time he returned to Mars they would meet up at the church to start the rest of their lives together. Now she was sitting here having to go on with the rest of hers without him. The first shot of a twenty-one gun salute rang out across the desert. The trumpet continued to drone on as the riffles rang out again. With each shot the memory of the call came back.

_She and Stoker had been standing side by side expecting word. They had anticipated victorious news, but instead her worst fears had come true. Modo sat at the communication console relaying the news that Limburger was in custody but he had bad news._

"_Vinnie's still out there."_

"_Wait a second," Stoker interrupted. "What happened?"_

_Modo took a deep breath. "Vinnie captured Limburger as he tried to escape. Throttle and I took on his goons and Grease Pit. When everything was over we couldn't find Throttle."_

"_What happened?" Carbine blurted. "He couldn't have just disappeared."_

"_I found tire tracks belonging to his bike. I followed them up until they turned into broken bike parts strewn across the road. The trail ended in the river. We've looked up and down the river for miles, but we can't find him only his bike."_

_Stoker placed a hand on Carbine's shoulder as much for comfort as for restraint. "Keep looking, Rimfire and I will come help you. Carbine will monitor things from here."_

The waiting for news was almost as bad as the realization that Throttle wasn't coming home. As the last shot rang out, Carbine felt a stabbing pain in her chest. Though the gun wasn't aimed at her, it felt as if she had just been shot. The assembled freedom fighters continued to salute their fallen comrade as the honor guard, again headed by Rimfire, marched in, hoisted the casket onto their shoulders and slowly exited the church sanctuary. The assembly quickly dispersed, leaving the remaining Biker Mice and Modo's family.

Modo helped him Mamma to her feet and she thanked him. He kept his good arm around her shoulders as she watched Carbine. Vinnie relaxed and helped Charley up. Stoker held the salute a few more moments before snapping his hand down. He hung his head in an effort to compose himself before turning to Carbine. He proffered a hand to help her to her feet, which she ignored. Clutching the flag she sat staring at the floor where the coffin had stood moments earlier. She wasn't ready to let go yet. She wasn't ready to say goodbye.

"Carbine ma'am," Modo spoke softly interrupting her thoughts. She looked up and found Modo's Mamma discouraging him from saying anything else. "Not now dear. Later." She took Modo by the arm and nudged him toward the main aisle. He was hesitant to leave, but finally left with his family. She hoped he would find Rimfire and thank him for being on the honor guard. Maybe one day she could do likewise.

Carbine looked back down to the flag in her hands and hoped the others would leave as well. Instead Stoker let his hand fall, but he remained standing near her. She caught movement out of the corner of her left eye and felt Charley touch her sleeve. "Carbine, this might not be the best time, but I promised to give you this."

Carbine looked at the envelope Charley now handed her and slowly took it. She recognized Throttle's hand writing at once and she slowly opened to find his final letter. She took her time to read his last words.

Dear Carbine,

If you are reading this letter, it means that I never made it home. I lied, and I'm truly sorry for doing so. You know that you mean more to me than my very life. Sometime in our last conversation told me that all the promises would never amount to anything I could keep. Please forgive me. I love you and wish you the best. My bro's will no doubt be watching out for you so please don't resent them for it. My heart is forever yours.

Love,

Throttle.

Carbine carefully folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope she managed a soft, "thank you."

"Ready?" Stoker asked holding out his hand again.

She nodded and stood. She let Stoker gently escort her from the church, followed by Vinnie and Charley.

Modo met back up with Stoker and Vinnie in Stoker's office. Carbine was there as well still hugging the flag with a blank look on her face. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know what the best way to accomplish it.

"This sucks!" Vinnie exploded, throwing his helmet across the room. "I just can't believe," he began to pace the tight quarters, "that this is the answer."

"Yo, Punk, ruin the décor when it's your own office."

Vinnie stopped to stare Stoker down. "What kind of answer is 'he's gone', huh Stoke? You can't believe that."

"We all looked Vincent, all we could find was his torn up bike."

"There is no way he was near that river," Vinnie protested. "I know because that was where I caught Limburger."

_The Biker Mice's plan to lure out Limburger's goons had worked. Grease Pit tried futilely to organize his henchmen into an attack formation, to no avail. The Biker Mice easily defeated the goons and headed for the tower. As predicted, Limburger tried to make a run for it in his purple limo._

"_Vincent, he's running!" Throttle called._

"_I'm on it," Vinnie replied and sped after the 'big cheese'._

"_Let's keep these goons busy while Vinnie takes care of business."_

Modo nodded and the two raced back down the street they had come, tying up loose ends.

_Vinnie sped after Limburger towards the river. Limburger was so intent on escaping the battle he never noticed Vinnie following him, nor the fact that his goons were not protecting him. It only took one well placed shot to take out the rear passenger tire when the limo turned a corner. It took three more shots to bring the vehicle to a halt. Even in defeat Limburger continued to flee his adversaries. He tried to escape on foot, but his blubbery behind could not move fast enough for freedom. Vinnie caught Limburger and hauled him back to the rendezvous spot._

"He was right behind me," Modo stated "going back toward midtown. That was the plan."

"Then how," Stoker asked "did his bike end up in the river after wiping out?"

Modo sat down in a chair against the wall and hung his head. "I don't know."

"So what now?" Vinnie asked. "What do we do without Throttle?"

Stoker let out a deep sigh. "Continue to hunt down the Plutarkian's. You two will go back to Earth with Rimfire and take out as many of them as you can."

Carbine looked up, "you have to be joking."

"If we stop now they will not only destroy Earth, but also may return to Mars. We have to stop their plant plundering here." To emphasize his point he pointed at the desk.

Carbine stood up. "Throttle lost his life to this stupid campaign. You can't expect us to throw away ours continuing it."

"I'm not expecting that much. I'm asking the bro's to finish what they set out to do. Throttle would have wanted it that way."

Carbine turned to Vinnie and Modo. She could see it in their eyes that they agreed with Stoker.

"Fine then!" Carbine slapped Stoker's desk. "You go get yourselves killed. I'm going to find out what really happened to Throttle."

"Carbine, settle yourself," Stoker urged.

Carbine paused briefly at the door. "You couldn't find a body. We just buried an empty box! Until I have concrete proof that he's gone I won't believe that he is." Carbine made sure she slammed the door as hard as she could as she left.

Stoker shook his head forlornly. It was then that he noticed that Carbine had left the flag on the corner of his desk.

The only way Carbine was going to get to the bottom of the riddle of Throttle's disappearance was to go over everything. She put together a spotty time line of events from the beginning of the battle up until they noticed that Throttle was missing. The only plausible time for Throttle to have met misfortune was between the time Vinnie left and he and Modo went back to midtown. Modo had stated in his debriefing report that Throttle was right behind him. He had lost track of Throttle during the ensuing battle, but figured that he was still with him.

So now she knew roughly when Throttle had disappeared. Now the question was how did he disappear and where was he now.

She decided to interview Limburger in hopes of gaining insight. She found him lounging in his cell relaxed but still dangerous.

"All right Limburger, time for you to start singing," Carbine growled.

Limburger only lifted an eyebrow, "and why would I bother." 

"It may help your sentence, ease the parting blow."

"Dead is dead."

"And some deaths are more painful than others."

"True." Limburger sat up. "No doubt you have picked out the most painful way for me."

"I'm tempted."

"And this wouldn't be because one of those annoying biker mice happened to meet an unpleasant end during my capture would it?"

"Tell me what you know and I'll ask Stoker to go easy on you."

"Mmm, I doubt that he would," smirked Limburger. "But if it will ease your mind to know that the demise of your dearly departed companion was all thanks to you then who am I to deny you the privilege."

Carbine glared at Limburger.

"You see my dear emotional mouse; I had no idea that your friends had planned an ambush for me. It wasn't until Karbunkle intercepted your frantic last minute warning that I knew anything was up. It gave me time to prepare."

Carbine balled her fists as tight as they could go in an effort not to kill Limburger.

"Now as to what happened to him during the battle I haven't the foggiest since I was busy trying to save my own fins. But I do know one place that might have the answers you seek."

Throttle lifted his head gingerly off the hard surface he laid. His head instantly spun with a flavor of painful fireworks. Without seeing much of his surroundings he lay back down and groaned. He didn't need to see to know that he was in Limburger tower. The smell alone was proof enough.

A sound off to his left set every muscle on edge, ready to strike out. Movement in the room confirmed the presence of at least one individual. He listened to the sounds, glass clinking into what he assumed a hollow cavity. That must be a glass jar of some sort. A ting of metal striking the glass. Throttle could only assume that it was a thin piece of metal since the sound was soft, but he couldn't begin to imagine what it was. Shuffling of feet and rustling of a brown paper bag or was it a sheet of paper? Clattering of metal objects hitting the floor was followed by, "shit!"

Throttle grunted at the woman's exclamation. At least it wasn't Karbunkle.

The sounds ceased. He waited for them to resume, at least for the sounds of recovering utensils, but nothing met his eager ear drums. He nearly jumped out of his fur when a soft feminine voice whispered his name in his ear. The motion forced him to cringe in pain.

"Shh, don't move."

Throttle looked toward the voice, but his vision was still spinning. "Carbine?"

A light tinkling laugh greeted him. "No."

"Charley?"

A soft hand covered his mouth gently. "Harley, rest."

"Harley, how'd?"

"Shh, sleep now. We'll talk later."

Throttle tried to sit up but his body refused to obey. "Harley, where's-" he was forced back against the hard surface he knew was a metal autopsy table. "If you don't listen to me, I'll have to resort to restraints to keep you quiet and then he'll know you're awake. Please Throttle, just lay still."

_He? _ Throttle pondered. _Mace!_

Stoker eased into a chair. He was getting too old for this business of racing thru the cosmos. He was seriously considering retirement.

"Thought you were going to coordinate this one on Mars?" Vinnie mocked.

Stoker bit back a retort, instead he replied coolly. "I had planned on it, but Carbine had other ideas."

"Carbine?" Modo asked. "Isn't she on Mars?"

Stoker shook his head from side to side. "She took off for Earth shortly after you left but just before we executed Limburger." Stoker paused to survey his bro's expression before continuing, "she hasn't stopped by has she?" 

Vinnie, Modo and Rimfire all shook their heads no.

Sighing he eased back into the chair. "I thought not… well I guess this respite is over. We have to find her." He was half way to standing when he stopped hunched over. The remaining Biker Mice and Rimfire watched him hover bent wondering if they should help him the rest of the way to standing.

"Uh, Stoke," Rimfire began.

Stoker finished standing and pointed to the back of the room. The three turned to look and they too were awe struck at what Stoker was mesmerized by. Carbine stood in the scoreboard hang out helping Throttle stand between her and an old familiar face. The two ladies looked fine, a little worn and rough around the edges with disheveled hair, but fine. Throttle on the other hand had definitely seen better days. His clothes were torn and stained with his dried blood. Underneath, a weeping road rash covered his body. The way the ladies held him indicated that the road rash was just the simplest of his injuries. Stoker was the first to snap out of his shocked trance and quickly moved the chair he had been in so Throttle could sit.

"Throttle…" Vinnie began as Throttle was lowered into the chair. "Uh, what happened?" Carbine stood protectively behind him.

Once settled Modo came forward, "you okay bro?"

Throttle smiled at his friends. "Heard you bros had quite a party in my honor."

Vinnie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah… well-"

Throttle laughed and quickly regretted it as he clutched at his chest. Wincing he continued, "well I hope no one will be too upset by my returning unceremoniously."

"Upset?" Stoker laughed. "I'd be upset if you hadn't shown up here. Though, your condition has got me a bit concerned."

Throttle smiled up at his mentor and friend.

"Where'd you find him, Carbine?" Rimfire asked.

"Yeah," Vinnie interjected. "We looked everywhere."

"Even in Limburger tower?" Carbine countered shifting her weight to her left hip.

Vinnie and Modo exchanged looks. "Well, no but-"

"I think," Stoker stated pulling up a chair alongside Throttle and sitting down, "you should tell us what happened."

"Well," Throttle began. "After Vinnie took off after Limburger, Modo and I were going to keep his goons busy in midtown."

_Modo sped ahead of Throttle shouting at Limburger's goons as they ran away. Throttle laughed to himself that his friend was enjoying this too much. The thought of returning home brought a brighter smile to his face, but not so much for what he had promised Carbine and he meant to make good on all those promises and more. All he and his bros had to do was finish here on Earth and take Limburger back for trial._

_Modo and Throttle sped past Limburger tower and headed deeper into Chicago, but something caught Throttle's eye. He stopped and tried to get Modo's attention to follow him, but the large grey mouse was already out of ear shot. Throttle looked back to the tower and glared. He couldn't have been mistaken. He knew that he had seen Mace lurking just outside of the parking garage entrance and if Mace was here, so was Harley!_

_Throttle raced into Limburger tower in search of Mace and Harley. In true Biker Mice fashion he didn't use the doors, but blasted a hole and entered on the second floor. His bike thundered down the hall decorated in pompous Plutarkian fashion. Throttle realized his mistake a second too late as a think rope pulled taunt impeded his path. He reached for his breaks, but he was a split second too slow. He was clothes lined and ripped off his bike before being knocked unconscious._

"The next thing I knew Harley was tending my injuries and I was Mace's prisoner." Throttle rubbed his neck absently as he remembered the course rope again. The mark had started to fade, but he would always remember the feeling of fear that his life was about to end. He still didn't know how he had survived the incident. "Harley could tell you more than I," Throttle admitted.

All eyes shifted to Harley, who had been hanging back in the back of the room. "There's not much to tell," she shrugged. "When Mace brought Throttle to me, I thought he was dead. After I got my hands on him I realized that he was just unconscious."

"Not much to tell?" Vinnie chocked. "Harley, what about…" Vinnie shook his head "Mace has had you all these years-"

Stoker stood up and clamped a hand over Vinnie's mouth. "Later Punk, right now let's get everyone fed and give them a rest." Stoker turned and addressed the new arrivals. "The three of you look like you can use some."

Stoker had been right. The respite and food did wonders for everyone. Throttle regained some of his strength and was comfortably on the couch in Carbine's arms. Vinnie and Harley were reacquainting with one another on a bench as Modo and Rimfire planned a fishing trip with Stoker at the table. Stoker listened to the two half heartedly. What he wanted to know was how Throttle got free and what had happened to Harley all these years. Her laughter caused him pain, filled with regret on two levels. One, she had chosen Vinnie over him and the other because he wasn't able to rescue her himself. Soon he'd reconvene the Q and A, but for now he listened as best he could to three separate conversations.

"Sorry about that babe."

"You're all right now and that's all that matters."

"I should have been-"

Carbine placed a finger over Throttle's lips silencing his rebuttal. He eased her hand away and kissed her tenderly.

…

"You're looking good."

"Oh well… I've been kept busy fighting Plutarkians."

Harley laughed as Vinnie fidgeted, not knowing what to say or do.

"I don't want you to think I forgot-"

"You guys tried. Mace was just… I know you never gave up."

Vinnie flashed Harley his trademark 'I'm too sexy' smile.

…

"Let's go to Lake Michigan."

"Not enough time, Rimfire."

"But Uncle Modo, you said that it's the best fishing hole near Chicago."

Modo nodded, "it is."

"And you promised. Stoke, you want to go to Lake Michigan, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure."

"See."

"We might not have enough time."

"Come on Uncle Modo."

"Rimfire," Modo warned.

…

"If time could be rewritten I would spared you all that."

Carbine smiled. "Well at least I get a consolation prize."

Throttle moved to look at her and winced in pain as the road rash brushed against Carbine. "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"I got this pristine folded flag to hold onto for comfort during the lonely nights."

Throttle rolled his eyes, "great."

Carbine kissed his cheek. "Don't screw up your second chance handsome."

…

"So…" Vinnie cleared his throat. "Did you miss me?"

Harley playfully punched Vinnie in the arm, "of course silly. Did you miss me?"

"Oh, oh yeah, sure."

Harley gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'm glad." She scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Vinnie's eyes shot open with surprise and he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her. "When Mace brought me Throttle, I was afraid he had already killed the rest of you. These past few years of not knowing have been torture."

"What happened to you all these years, Harley?"

…

"So we'll use night crawlers?"

"I was thinking power bait."

"Power bait?"

"Yeah, it's something humans use, it sometimes works better than worms or lures."

"Sometimes? Does that mean it is just as reliable as any other bait?"

"Well, no."

"Stoke, what do you think?"

"Huh, oh. You boys know more than I do about fishing, you decide."

…

"Can we just forget about that?"

"Wish I could. Did he hurt you?"

Harley took a deep breath and sat up. She held Vinnie with her gaze. "I'm alive, whole and grateful to be back with friends. I refuse to reminisce on the past."

Vinnie sighed with resignation. "So long as you're safe, I'm happy."

Harley smiled and rested her head back on Vinnie's shoulder. "I'm happy too… I have never seen Carbine so happy before."

Vinnie nodded. "She's been thru hell. She looked so lost at the funeral."

Harley sat up. "Funeral? Whose?"

Vinnie cleared his throat. "Uh, Throttle's."

"Throttle's? Why in the galaxy would you think…"

…

"Carbine," Throttle said wistfully. "Back there at Limburger's tower."

"Shh, don't worry about that."

"I couldn't help thinking about all I was going to miss out on."

"There's nothing to regret now," Carbine assured.

Throttle sat up and took Carbine's hands in his. "Loosing you would destroy me, but after what I've been thru…" Throttle shook his head. "Now I know how much I stand to loose. My offer still stands. Will you have me, now that I'm broken, battered and covered in scars?"

Carbine choked back her tears. "Road rash and all, Throttle, I can't see spending the rest of my life with anyone but you."

…

"So tomorrow night then?"

Modo looked to where Throttle and Carbine sat talking. It stung just to look at his tender flesh. "We can wait a few days. There's no hurry."

"I thought you just said we don't have enough time."

"I don't want to go too far from home just now. Not with Throttle in his condition."

"What does Throttle have anything to do with us going fishing?"

Stoker turned to the pair, "will you two keep it down."

Rimfire and Modo looked baffled. What could have gotten his fur in a bunch? Then they saw what Stoker saw. Charley stood at the entrance to the scoreboard hang out watching each of the mice. By the look on her face she hadn't seen Throttle yet, but had seen Vinnie and Harley. She turned to leave unnoticed, but Carbine called out to her.

Charley mentally cursed and turned back to the room. Carbine was walking toward her, a smile on her face. Vinnie had quickly separated from the female he had moments earlier been enraptured with.

"Carbine, I was just dropping off a few things for the guys. I still have a list of errands to run so I can't stay."

"But you have to," Carbine nearly bounced off the walls with anticipation.

"I can't," Charley countered but stopped when she finally saw Throttle. He was standing, albeit unsteadily, but he was on his feet. Charley strangled a cry and ran to hug her friend. He grunted in pain when she squeezed him tight and she quickly recoiled. "Did I-?"

Throttle shook his head no, "just a little tender."

"How'd you, I mean where have you been?"

Throttle chuckled. "It's a long story Charley girl and only Harley can tell it." Throttle nodded toward the female mouse next to Vinnie and Charley's heart sank. Harley. Now it made sense why Vinnie was falling over himself.

"Well," Harley said stepping forward, "there really isn't much more to tell. After Mace captured Throttle he left him in my care. Mace had planned on torturing Throttle when he woke so I tried to keep Throttle asleep as long as I could. Once Mace found out he was awake though…"

_Mace threw a glass across the room and it shattered against the wall, spraying its contents around the room. "How long have you been lying to me Harley?"_

_Harley jumped. "I… just woke."_

_Throttle looked over at Mace, but he was unable to move. _

_Mace stormed over to Harley and threw her hard to the ground. "I've warned you before about lying to me!" Mace raised a fist to strike her and she cowered, bracing for the blow. _

"_Leave her alone!" Throttle ordered hoarsely._

_Mace turned on Throttle. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"_

"_Go ahead Mace; kick me while I'm down."_

_Mace smiled. "Not a bad idea." Without warning Mace lashed out with several well placed kicks to Throttle's abdomen, ribs and kidneys. "I'm just getting warmed up!" he laughed._

_Throttle curled into a fetal position and waited for more blows to follow. When they did not, Throttle looked up to find Carbine and Mace in a standoff._

"_That's enough, Mace."_

_Mace smirked, keeping his gun leveled at Carbine. She did the same and the stalemate began._

"_So what now Carbine? Do I shoot you or do you shoot me?"_

_Carbine lowered her weapon slightly, "that's easy," she extended her weapon. "You die."_

_Mace chuckled softly and waved his index finger at her. "Nuh uh. Not so long as I have prisoners. Especially since one is your boyfriend." Mace stepped aside to reveal Throttle on the floor. Carbine flinched at the sight of Throttle curled up and whispered his name._

"_It's only fitting to allow you to say goodbye."_

_Carbine looked to Mace and found him aiming at Throttle. She stepped forward reaching for his blaster, "No!" But she was too late the room rang out with a gunshot._

_Carbine took a few more steps forward but stopped when Mace turned to her with a blank stare. He looked down grasping at his chest before toppling to the floor. In the corner of the room Harley sat shaking, holding Throttle's blaster, smoke wafting from its' barrel. She met Carbine's gaze, "I… I had to. He was going to kill us all."_

_Carbine holstered her firearm and went to Harley. She gently removed Throttle's blaster from her hands and set it on the ground. "You did what you had to," Carbine soothed. Harley pushed herself to her knees and hugged Carbine. "Carbine," she wept. "I tried so many times to kill him and he knew I never would. I don't know why I did it now."_

"_Because more was at stake," Carbine eased Harley back. "Because someone you care about was in danger."_

_Harley wiped the tears away and nodded. "Let's get out of here."_

"And that's all there is to tell."

Vinnie eased a comforting arm around Harley's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. Charley noticed that he refused to meet her eyes.

"All's well that ends well," Stoker remarked. "Now that the two of you are back home where you belong."

"Yeah," Modo chimed in reaching for a root beer.

"I guess some introductions are in order," Throttle added. "Harley, may I introduce you to our friend Charlene Davidson."

Charley hesitantly took Harley's hand in hers in greeting. "You can call me Charley."

"Hello Charley."

"The guys have told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Harley gave Vinnie a surprised look.

"Yeah, they are always comparing my wrench jockey skills to yours."

"You repair bikes?"

Charley nodded. Harley smiled warmly at her new human friend and the two females were quickly locked in conversation of motorcycle repair and maintenance.

Vinnie paced restlessly in a corner of the score board hangout, watching Charley and Harley talk. Modo stepped up beside him and followed his gaze. "What do you think their talking about?"

Vinnie nearly jumped out of his fur before glaring at the large grey mouse. "How should I know?"

"You haven't been eves dropping?" Modo's question was filled with exaggerated innocence.

Vinnie shook his head. "They're talking too low. All I have caught is them laughing."

"Oh? Okay." Modo turned to leave.

"That's it?" Vinnie demanded. "Okay?"

"Well if they are laughing then they can't be talking about you."

Vinnie cocked his head to one side, confused.

"But then again, Charley has seen your baby picture."

Vinnie threw his hands into the air with a disgruntled noise. Modo laughed to himself and looked back to the mechanic ladies. They had stopped chatting when Vinnie exploded. Modo waved to them and they threw back their heads laughing.

The Biker Mice, Carbine, Rimfire, Stoker and Charley gathered around one last time in front of the space ship destined to return the mice back to Mars. Stoker had already hugged Charley and was standing in the doorway, watching the others.

Charley shook Harley's hand, "it was good meeting you, Harley."

"And you as well. I left a Martian radio back at your place with a video receiver; we need to keep in touch." Charley smiled and nodded. "We do."

Rimfire was next with Modo. Both gave her a gentle yet hardy squeeze. "Take care of yourself Charley ma'am."

Charley nodded, chocking on unshed tears.

Carbine helped Throttle over to his human female friend. "Well," Throttle shrugged "this looks like goodbye." Charley sighed her agreement. "I guess so."

"Listen Charley, thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it. Carbine, keep him out of trouble."

Carbine smiled. "We have a maximum security hospital room waiting for him and his road rash waiting back on Mars." Throttle rolled his eyes at his girlfriend before hugging Charley. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered into his chest.

"Take care Charley girl. You'll always be in my thoughts."

Carbine winked at Throttle then she too gave Charley a hug. "You're the first to know," Carbine whispered. Charley cocked her head to one side with an inquisitive look.

"Our first child will be named after you."

Charley pulled back shocked and gave Throttle a puzzled look. He nodded smiling. "We'll come to visit you Charley girl, I promise."

Charley smiled as the two slowly limped up the ramp and into the ship. Once inside Modo helped Throttle to his seat.

Vinnie cleared his throat behind Charley. "Well, looks like it's down to me."

Charley slowly turned to meet her white furred friend. "Now it's just us," she agreed. "Before you say anything…" Charley faltered looking for the right words. "I… Harley's great."

Vinnie smiled. "I know, and I'm glad you think so."

Charley willed herself not to throttle him where he stood. "So are you just going to stand there or are you waiting for an invitation?"

Vinnie raised his head and looked to the sky and played with his antenna. "Geesh, Charley girl, I'm not good at this stuff."

Charley frowned. "Just say goodbye and get your hero hine out of here. You can give me a hug if you want, that is if you're not afraid of Harley seeing a little emotion."

"That's just it."

Charley heard the space ship engines roar to life and a massive gush of air knocked her into Vinnie. He held her upright as he shouted over the noise. "I… I can't."

"What?"

"I can't say goodbye! Not to you!"

Charley shook her head from side to side. "I can't hear you! The ship-" Charley pointed behind her and found that the Martian space ship was already lifting off. "Vinnie! They are taking off without you!"

"What?"

Vinnie pulled Charley into his arms and covered her head as the ship picked up velocity and rocketed into the sky. When the dust cleared he let her up.

"What were you saying?" he asked.

"They left you," she stated, flabbergasted.

Vinnie smiled, "no Charley girl, I chose to stay."

"But… your home… Harley… why?"

Vinnie took Charley's hands in his and he looked deep into her eyes. "Charley girl we have been thru so much together these past few weeks and yes, Harley and I… it doesn't matter. She'll always have a special place in my heart, but you I can't live without."

"You didn't even say goodbye!"

"We said our goodbyes last night," Vinnie smiled. "Besides, they'll come and visit. Who knows, maybe they'll take the first u turn and be back in Chicago in a week." 

Charley looked to the sky, the Martian space cruisers' vapor trail evaporated quickly. "I don't understand."

"I love you Charley girl. You and you alone." He bent down and gently kissed her on the lips as he drank in the moment deeply cherishing this moment forever.

The End.

This story is dedicated to my friends Mary and Rodney. Rodney passed away Dec 7, 2010 of a heart attack. Mary, you are awesome and I can never capture the love you and Rodney had and I hope you can find your way after losing Rodney. He was an amazing guy and he had an outstanding family. You are forever in my prayers and in my thoughts. Hang on and always Ride Free Citizen!


End file.
